Heartbroken two: I've moved on
by Modelgirl97
Summary: Simon girlfriend dumps him. He wants to find Jeanette. Five years later they meet again. What will happen? Read to find out. SEQUEL TO HEARTBROKEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel. Thank you to all who read and reviewed to heartbroken. I got more than ten reviews on it so now I'm making a sequel. They were seventeen in heartbroken. Now they are twenty two. If you didn't read heartbroken, your going to be confused!**

**Jeanette's POV**

Hey, I'm Jeanette. I've been depressed ever since my mother died. I met a guy named Simon. He broke my heart. I was so depressed that my sisters and I moved. But now, I've never been happier. My sisters and I live in a wonderful home. It's pretty big, has nice rooms, and the neighbors are nice.

I even met a new guy. His name is Mason. We've been together for three years. My sisters and I have finished high school and college already. Brittany owns a beauty salon and Eleanor owns a restaurant. As for me, I'm a writer and a science teacher at a high school.

So far life is good. I've got a job, my sisters and I are happy, and I have a great boyfriend. Nothing can go wrong.

**Or so I thought...**

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

It's been five years since I saw Jeanette. I miss her so much. She didn't say goodbye or anything. She just left. So far, life sucks. My girlfriend broke up with me and I miss Jeanette.

_*Flashback*_

_There I was at the library studying for finals. I got a text from Macy. It said; "Hi Simon. We need to talk. Come meet me at the mall in ten minutes. This is serious"_

_I wonder what she wanted to talk about. I got to the mall and saw sitting at a table. She even looked serious. I took a seat across from her._

_"Simon, we've been together for six months now. The spark I had with you is gone. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you" then she got up from the table and walked off._

_*Flashback ended*_

Macy was my first love. I didn't even see it coming. For months I didn't go anywhere. I cried myself to sleep every night. My brothers have been supporting me. Eventually I got over her.

* * *

><p>*Weeks later*<p>

**Jeanette's POV**

I sighed. Today's the day.

Every year on my mother's birthday, Brittany, Eleanor, and I goes to her grave and say a few words to her. Unfortunately for me, her grave is where we used to live and is where Simon lives. Although we never see him, crazy things can happen in life.

Mason came along with us; we didn't mind. He's so close to all of us. Brittany drove. Eleanor was next to her and Mason and I sat in the back. No said anything. Finally we got to her grave. Brittany began to say her words first.

"Happy birthday mom. We really miss you" she said. Then Eleanor began to speak.

"Mom, you adopted us and made our lives happy. We can't thank you enough for what you have done" Then it was my turn to speak.

"Mom, we had a special relationship. You'd tell me all your wonderful stories when you were a teenager. Your in heaven now. Watching over us. The three of us are done with high school and college. We're accomplishing our dreams. God has blessed me with a wonderful boyfriend. After much pain, hurt, and struggles, I am once again happy. So thank you for raising us. I don't know what would happen if you didn't"

Eleanor put some flowers on her grave. We stand there in silence thinking about how life was before she died. A tear strolled down my cheek. Few minutes later we were heading back to the car to meet Mason.

**And that's when it happened. I saw him.**

**Simon's POV**

Alvin, Theodore, and I was coming out of the car. We had to pick up something. And that's when I saw her. After **five **years I finally saw Jeanette. She looked a bit different. Her hair got longer and she doesn't wear glasses anymore. She was with two other ladies with her.

I ran up to her.

"Hey, you remember me?" I said once I got her attention.

"How could I forget the first person that made me heartbroken and more depressed than I've ever been" she screamed.

"Wait a minute" Brittany said, getting between the two of us.

"This is the guy that you told me five years ago that you met. And her broke your heart!"

"I didn't even know I broke your heart Jeanette. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a girlfriend. Then you have the nerve to introduce her to me. It was pretty clear that I liked you. But its too late now; Simon I've moved on"

As if on cue a guy in his twenties tall, wears glasses came up to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what is going on here?"

"Mason, this is Simon. The one who broke my heart"

Then Alvin and Theodore came over.

"Who is this babe?" Alvin asked checking Brittany out.

"The names Brittany, not babe" She said while glaring at him.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor. Brittany and Jeanette are my sisters"

"Hi, I'm Theodore. Alvin and Simon are my brothers" he said pointing at us.

"This is my boyfriend, Mason" Jeanette said to me.

_'Well I guess its too late to have Jeanette as my girlfriend' _I thought.

"Before we leave to go home. We need to straighten things out" said Eleanor.

"What for Ellie?" Brittany said.

"First off Jeanette, Simon didn't know at the time that you liked him. The two of you need to sort things out. Second, Britt, Jean, and I should get to know you three more. As for you Mason I think that you and Simon should become friends"

Everyone groaned but Eleanor.

"I don't want to hear the groans. I don't see any reason why after five years Jeanette can't be friends with Simon" she said in a motherly tone.

"I guess you have a point Eille" Jeanette said.

"Good. My sisters, myself, and Mason, will meet you at three next week. Here's my number. Give us a call" Eleanor said as she gave her number to Theodore.

After that the four of them drove off.

**So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. If I feel that this story need more reviews, I might delete this story. There's no guarantee that I'm going to finish this story. Review if you want this story to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven reviews in the first chapter? Wow! Thanks for reviewing, keep it going!**

**Jeanette's POV**

I can't believe I saw him. I have to admit he got cuter. But he's no Mason.

"Well that was interesting." Eleanor said.

"It sure was. That Alvin guy was checking me out." said Brittany.

"Jeanette, what's is something wrong? Your very quiet." asked Eleanor.

"Oh! I'm fine. Just a bit surprised that I saw Simon that's all." I responded.

"Oh okay. We'll be in our rooms." Eleanor and Brittany said in unison.

When they left I went to my room to write in my diary. What if Simon like me? What if I like him?

**Simon's POV**

I want her back in my life. She gotten more beautiful. I was a fool for not knowing that she liked me. Now she has a boyfriend. I have to find a way to get her back in my life. Just then Alvin and Theodore came in my room.

"Hey dude, are you thinking about that Jeanette girl?" asked Alvin.

"Actually, I was. Ever since I saw her; I keep thinking of her"

"Simon, I think your in love." said Theodore.

I let out a laugh.

"Theodore, I'm not in love." I said to him.

"Yea, you are. Your in love with Jeanette!" Alvin exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. And even if I did love her, she has a boyfriend." I said sadly.

"So? Simon, if you want Jeanette to be your girlfriend then you have to show her that your the better man she deserves than Mason"

"But I'm not in love with her!" I said angrily.

"Sure your not." Alvin said sarcastically

"Well, I'm going to call Eleanor." Theodore said.

With that Theodore left and Alvin followed. Maybe Alvin and Theodore is right. I might have feelings for Jeanette. I just have to show her that I'm the better man for her.

**Jeanette's POV**

I'm in my room writing in my diary when Eleanor pops up in.

"Jeanie, I just wanted to tell you that we're meeting Alvin, Simon, and Theodore at a diner next week." she explained.

"Okay, thanks for telling me Eleanor."

"No problem, Jeanie."

When Eleanor left the room, I grab my cell to call Mason.

"Hey love, What's up?"

"Hi, sweetie. I was wondering if you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure. Can you meet me at my place. I'll drive."

"Okay, Mason. I'll see you there." then I pressed the end button on my phone.

I put on a lavender one piece. Then I put a pair of short shorts and a tub top. After that I grabbed my cell phone and keys, then headed out the door.

"You look hot, as usual." Mason said to me once I got to his house.

"Thanks so do you."

The two of us headed into his car and to the beach. When we got to the beach, we started walking in the sand. I started up the conversation.

"Are you excited about meeting up with Simon?"

"No. I'm afraid he might steal you away from me."

"Mason, why would you say that?"

"Because, you two seem like you have a lot of stuff in common. And when he saw you again, it looked he loves you." Mason explained.

"I doubt that. Simon has a girlfriend. He wouldn't want me."

"Well, we'll see about that." he sounds jealous.

"I'm sure we will." I said confidently.

"Jeanie?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

I started to blush when he said those words.

"I love you too, Mason."

He lean in and kiss me. I felt all warm all warm and fuzzy when we kiss. After that we took a swim in the ocean. Later on I got home and I was starting thinking about Simon and Mason. Was it true about what Mason said? I hope not because I don't think I can handle two guys in love with me.

Even if he was in love with me, I wouldn't love him back. Simon had his chance and Mason treats me right. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>*The following week* (Still Jeanette's POV)<strong>

Eleanor, Brittany, and I are getting ready to go to the diner. They're all excited because they want to get to know them better. I, on the other hand could care less. I didn't want to see Simon nor his brothers. I can't believe Eleanor had to set this up. I didn't do anything to her!

They're practically are dragging me along with them. I don't need Simon in my life or as a friend. I'm perfectly fine without him.

"Brittany, what is taking you so long?" Eleanor yelled banging on her room door.

"Eleanor, don't rush me! I need to fine the perfect outfit to impress Alvin." she yelled back.

"What for? We're just going to a diner."

"So? I'm Brittany Miller. I have to look perfect."

Eleanor let out a groan. Then she turned towards me.

"Jeanette, you go get Mason. I'm going to start up the car. If Brittany isn't ready by the time you and Mason come, then we leave without her."

I did what I was told to do. I walked up to Mason's house for Brittany's sake. When I knocked on the door he didn't answer it. And when I called him it went straight to voicemail. I tried calling him again and it went to voicemail.

_'I wonder what he up to?'_ I thought.

I started to walk back, thinking about Mason. He did tell me that he was going to come. Now all of a sudden he's not available. When I got home Brittany was finally ready. She wore a pink top with ruffles in the side. On the center of the shirt is the word gorgeous in sparkly letters. She wore a matching skirt with the words gorgeous on her butt.

"This is the outfit that took forever for you to find?" I said to her.

"Yes, yes it is." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Brittany, don't you think that outfit is old got you?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course not! I see girls my age that wear these type of clothes." she said defending herself.

"Whatever, can we just go to the diner?" I said.

"Fine. But where is Mason?"

"Oh, he not home and he's not answering this phone. So we can go without him."

"Um, okay. Let's go!" Brittany said.

We got in the car and Eleanor drove. I checked my phone to see if Mason called or text me but he didn't. I was starting to feel sad. How could he bail on me?

After a half hour drive, we got to the diner. The diner looks old fashion. A look that is in the 1970's. It has a old karaoke machine. The waitress would dance to a song once in a while. Everything looked red and white.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore was sitting in a booth. The three of us joined them.

"Hey ladies. Glad that you came." Alvin said. He kept looking at Brittany's chest.

"Where's your boyfriend, Jeanette." asked Simon.

"Uh, he couldn't come" I answered.

"Oh..." his voice trailed off.

Eleanor whispered something to Brittany. She nod her head in agreement.

"Okay, Theodore and I are going to sit at a different table. The same with Brittany and Alvin." before I could stop them they already left. Now I'm alone with Simon. Oh the joy! Not!

"Jeanette, are you okay? You look pale?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"So what do you for a living?"

"Simon, I'm a writer and a science teacher at a high school."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yea, it is. How's the relationship with your girlfriend?"

"Um, she broke up with me about three months ago." Now I felt like an idiotic bringing that up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine, Jeanette." he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Don't worry Simon, you cute. There's other girls out there."

So that's when we started talking. During the whole conversation I don't feel sad anymore. I didn't even think about Mason. We talked, ate and had a nice time.

After the diner we went to the park. It felt like old times again. I checked up on Brittany and Eleanor and it seem that they're having a good time too.

"So does this mean that we are friends again?" Simon asked looking in my eyes.

"Yes, I'm glad that we are friends again." I got up and gave him a hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He smelled good. I didn't want to let go of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

Wow. I never even felt this way with Macy when we was going out. I felt something when Jeanette and I hugged. I gave each other our new numbers before we had to leave. When Theodore, Alvin, and I got home, they kept asking me questions on how it went with Jeanette.

"How did it go?" Theodore chirped.

"It was great! We had a great time together." I answered.

"Did you kiss her?"

"What did you two do?"

"Tell us!" They said in unison.

"I told you already. Now stop asking me questions." I said. After that I went in my room.

**Could I be in love with her?**

**Jeanette's POV**

I got home and got ready for bed. I text Simon for a bit. I was putting on my pajama's, and Mason called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey love"

"Mason, why did you bail on me?"

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. But I had to go to a meeting and it was last minute."

"Oh okay." I said not believing him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a business trip for the whole summer. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well you have fun and be safe"

"Okay I'll try. You behave, and don't be naughty."

I giggled a bit. "You know me Mason. I'm not naughty."

He laughed. "Okay, love you, Jeanie."

"Love you too, Mason" then I hung up.

Wow. I'm going to be away from Mason for the whole summer.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next day* (Still Jeanette's POV)<strong>

I watching Mason going into a taxi cab. He told me before he left that he'll call as soon as he can. I watched him leave. Now, that he's gone, what am I going to do for the summer? Maybe I can hang out with Simon?

**I just have a feeling that this summer is going to be interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please let me know. And keep reviewing! I love reviews! What happens next? Stay tuned. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I updated. I've been so busy with school and other stuff. Wished I had more time to write chapters and stories... anyway here's the chapter, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Jeanette's POV**

It's been a week since Mason left. I miss him only a tiny bit. He seems to be so distant from me now. He haven't called me since he left. At this point, I don't give a crap. I've been having so much fun with Simon. I'm going to his house later on. He's going to help me write up another book. Just then, my phone started to ring. It was Mason. I decided to answer his call.

"Hey babe."

"Don't call me that Mason. Where the hell have you been? It's like you've been avoiding me now."

"Jeanie, I'm busy. I can't always be up your ass." I let out a small gasp. Mason was never like this before! It's like he's changed into a complete... jackass.

"So what! I'm your girlfriend. We've been going out for three years. And now you it's like I don't even know you. You should be more like Simon. He's a gentlemen and knows how to treat a lady." I said. I know it seems mean to tell Mason this, but I can't keep ignoring it as if nothing is happening. I heard him growl in a low voice.

"Well, if Simon seems to treat you right, maybe you need to be with him. You two nerds would be perfect for each other." he said harshly.

"Fine then! Just don't be surprise when you come back that Simon and I will be in love with each other!" I yelled and hung up. The nerve of that guy! Even during the conversation he sounded as if he was at a club.

**Could he be cheating on me?**

If he is, he's not the only one that has tricks. **Let the games begin.**

**Simon's POV**

I'm excited about spending more time with Jeanette. I am surprised that she hasn't been unhappy about Mason leaving and all. Shouldn't girls be like that if the guy has to go away for a while? Girls, they can be so complicated.

But I guess this is a benefit for me. We've been spending a lot of time with each other. Maybe she's getting sick of Mason? I sure hope so. Shame on him. I can tell something is going on with him, and he's hiding it from Jeanette.

But that's none of my business. Just between him and Jeanette. But if he hurt her in any way, I'm going to kill him.

**Jeanette's POV**

I'm taking clothes out of my closet. I need to look presentable. Oh goodness, I'm starting to sound like Brittany. If Mason wanna treat me like shit, just wait until he get back. I've been brainstorming a plan for Simon and I to go out AND fall in love with each other. Right now, we are just friends.

Step number one: _Do some innocent flirting._ I doubt that Simon would know what I'm up to. And who knows? He might just play along with me.

Step number two:_ Make a move._ Ask him out, or ask to go on a date.

Step number three:_ Have the both us of truly in love with each other_. That way we'll both make each other happy. And I can play dirty just like Mason, while enjoying it. It's a win-win for the both of us.

But I can't help but feel bad about going through with this plan. I don't want to make Simon fall in love with me. Because he might not actually love me. Then again, when he first saw me again, Mason did say he looks like he loves me.

It shouldn't be hard for me to fall in love with him. Simon is starting to grow on me. Maybe it's the same with him? I sure hope so. A evil grin spread on my face.

I can't wait to tear Mason apart. He'll realized to** never** mess with the Miller sisters.

Searching through my clothes, I found the perfect outfit. Not slutty, but not nun like. A lavender top, that shows a bit of my cleavage, dark purple skinny jeans, and black flats. I put my hair in a high bun. I grabbed my things that I need and headed for the door.

**Simon's POV**

I was reading another science book when I heard the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door. Jeanette had appeared.

"Hello Jeanette."

"Hello Simon. I like your boxers." she said with a wink. I flushed. I totally forgot about wearing only my boxers.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Come on in and take a seat. I'll go put on some pants." I said and made a mad dash in my room. She let out a little giggle. I chuckled a bit myself. I'm happy that I can make her giggle. When I came back, Jeanette was at the table. She was taking out her notebook and she started to write.

"What are you writing about?"

"Nothing much, writing ideas for my next story."

"Let me hear them out." I said.

"It's about a girl who wants revenge on her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is being a jerk" she answered.

"Why is the boy being a jerk?"

"He's away on a trip and is super distant to the girlfriend."

"Um Jeanette? Is this is how Mason is treating you now?" I asked in concern. I didn't want my Jeanie to get hurt.

She nodded slowly. I notice she had a few tears in her eyes, and that's when she started sobbing and cried on my shoulder.

"I-it's just I can't take it anymore. He's starting to change but..."

"You like him just the way his is" I stated. She nodded again.

"It's okay, I'm here for you, Jeanette. If there's anything you want, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"R-really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, your my best friend." She suddenly stopped crying and embraced me into a hug.

"Your the best Simon, girls should be all over you." Jeanette whispered into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's POV<strong>

When I got home, I felt as if my heart has been lifted up. Like I had this special connection with Simon, almost like a... spark. Almost. He seems to really care about me. And I really care about him too. I need to talk to Mason. I need to make a move on my plan. I took out my cellphone and dialed his number.

"Hey baby cake, we need to talk." Mason said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Us. Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier it's just I was angry. Can you forgive me?" he said.

I thought about it for a moment. If I do forgive, it would be wrong to do my plan. Then again, he has been treating me with disrespect.

"Okay, I'll forgive you." I said slowly.

"Perfect." he said. I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"But I'm afraid that we are through." I said with no sadness or guilt. My feelings for him are gone. I don't feel a spark. He treated me like crap. Plus, this is the perfect way to get **revenge** on him.

I heard him laugh on the phone. "Jeanette, you win for now. But I suggest you watch your back when I'm done with my business trip." he said.

I let out a small gasp, and I was starting to get worried. Then I heard another voice on the phone.

"Mason, come on, I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend. Stop talking to that ugly nerd girl and have sex with me." some girl said in a flirty way.

Anger got into me. This whole time while he was away, he was **cheating** on **me.**

"I'm hope your happy, you asshole! You just lost the best damn thing you could ever get. Enjoy you sluts and whores. Oh, and by the way, I hope you get a fucking disease you jackass!" I yelled and hung up. After that I deleted his number.

**Nothing is stopping me now to tell Simon my true feelings for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. <strong>**No, I didn't forget about this story. It's just I've been so busy with school** **and trying to keep up my grades. For those of you who are reading "The new comers" I didn't forget about that story either. I'm going to try my** **best to update that story. Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing for this story. It's only been two chapters, and I already have 16 reviews! That's not a normal thing that happens to me. Anyway, don't stop reading and reviewing. There's more to come on this story.**

**What will happens next? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, my friends. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, it's been a while, I know. Here's chapter, hope you like it.**

**Jeanette's POV  
><strong>

I never felt so happy in my entire life. I sure gave him a piece of mind. You have no idea how long I wanted to cuss out Mason. I decided to call Simon to tell him the good news. It rang a few times until he answered,

"Hey Jeanette."

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Hell yeah. I got some great news."I said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Mason and I broke up! Well actually I broke up with him! And guess what? He was cheating on me!"

"And your happy about that?" Simon asked. I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"Well, yes I am. He's been treating me like shit when we were an item. And since I'm so happy, let's go celebrate! My treat." I said with happiness.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What?"

"That I'll treat you and I surprise you on where we go."

"Okay. So you'll pick me up around eight?"

"Sure, see you then Jeanette."

"Bye Simon."

I hung up the phone feeling so energetic. It's like Simon just gives me so much excitement and joy in my body. I never felt like that with anyone before.

**Eleanor's POV**

Things have been pretty good around here. I couldn't believe that Mason would do such a thing! Brittany and I would never knew that was coming. For Theodore and I we're doing pretty good. He asked me out and we are happy together.

_*Flashback*_

_Theodore was walking me up to my door._

_"I had a nice time with you Theodore." We went to a nice restaurant, relaxed outside his backyard watching the stars, and now he was taking me home._

_"Same here Eleanor. Maybe we can hang out another time...as a couple?" I let out a small giggle._

_"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I saw a blush creeping across his face. _

_"Yes, Eleanor Miller, will you go out with me?" I leaned in gently and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"Does that answer your question?" I said with a small giggle and wink. He then leaned in and kissed me, a bit longer than the last kiss._

_"Goodnight Teddy." I said with a smile._

_"Goodnight Ellie." he said returning the smile._

_*Flashback over*_

Brittany and Alvin are still playing hard to get. They went on one date and a week later Brittany heard from one of her friends that he had been dancing with some girl he met at the club. That got Brittany mad enough to stop talking to him. Even though he said he was drunk and didn't mean to do it. As you all know, Brittany is a stubborn girl,so she won't let it go.

"Can you believe him Eleanor?" she spat. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He did say he was sorry Brittany. You know how guys are when they're drunk. They're always a hot mess." I explained. Her face soften a bit.

"I guess your right Eleanor. Maybe I should call him and tell him that I forgive him for his actions." Just when she was about to call him, Jeanette comes bursting in squealing and jumping around like a little girl.

"What got you so happy?" Brittany asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, for starters I broke up with Mason."

I let out a giggle. "I already know that Jeanette. You told me about 20 times now."

"What! How come you two never told me!"Brittany yelled out. Jeanette started to blush.

"Sorry Britt. I thought you knew already. I could of swore I told you."

"Well you didn't." Brittany said slightly offended. I just rolled my eyes.

"Not only that, but now that Mason and I are through Simon and I are going to celebrate."

Brittany and I started jumping around with Jeanette.

"Netta, I never knew you had game girl." Said Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette said once she stop jumping.

"It's just you went from Mason to Simon. I knew you liked him."

"I d-don't like Simon, Brittany. We just best friends."

"Sure you are."She teased.

"Let's face it, Jeanette. Something exciting is going to happen to you." I said with a wink.

"I guess. Well, I better go get ready. Simon is going to pick me up at eight." Jeanette said and went off to her room. Brittany followed her.

"Oh no you don't Netta! I'm going to help you find a outfit for this special occasion." Brittany yelled.

I let out a laugh. My sisters are crazy, well at least Brittany is. I'm just glad that Jeanette is happy. She doesn't deserve someone like Mason. I can tell something special is going to happen to Jeanette, I can feel it.

**Simon's POV**

I was in my car, on my way to pick up Jeanette. I was very nervous. I always get like that when I'm hanging with Jeanette. This wasn't like just any hanging out. It was kinda like a...date. When I got to Jeanette's house I was already sweating. My hands started to shake.

_'Calm down Simon. It's not a date. Just two people celebrating.' _I said to myself. Then I finally knocked on the door.

When the door was open, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Jeanette was wearing a purple dress that went to her kness. There was a blue strip that was across her waist. Her hair was curled and pinned up into a ponytail with some loose pices out. She wore deep blue flat shoes. She looked absolutely gorgoues.

"Hey Simon." she greeted. A smile came across her face. I barely managed to say anything out of my mouth.

"Hi J-Jeanette." I stampered out.

She giggled, but then got serious.

"Simon, are yopu alright? If your not feeling well we don't have to go out." I quickly shook my head.

"I'm fine Jeanette. Let's go celebrate." I said with a smile. I open the car door for her and we took off.

The place that I was taking her is a boat resturant, just for the two of us. It was pretty expensive, but it was worth every dime to see the expression on Jeanette's face.

**Jeanette's POV**

The boat was absoluty beautiful! Simon must of paid a lot of cash to rent it out tonight. He looked so hot in his tux.

"Is everything fine Jeanette?"

"Yeah, everything is cool."

He smiled at me and gently took my hand. I followed him in the boat. When we got in the boat there was only one table with two chairs. We both took a seat and began to take a look at our menu's. Then a waiter approched us.

"Hello, I'm Tasha and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Do you know what'll your drink will be?"

Before I could answer Simon answered for me. "Could you bring us a bottle of wine? The most expensive one you have. You don't do you Jeantte?"

"No, I don't mind Simon." I was sorta happy we were going to have wine as our drink. I don't drink often, so drinking with Simon seems a lot of fun.

"Okay, I'll be back to take your orders." Tasha said as she walked off.

Simon and I talked, and talked, and talked while eating our food. He kept making me laugh, smile, and I think blush. After we ate instead of having dessert we just kept drinking up the wine. I had about seven glasses of wine, Simon had about ten. I felt so dizzy and tipsy. Every time I look at Simon it seemed like it were two of him. I think Simon is a little tipsy too.

"Simon...let's get out of here." I said, I got out of my seat and then fell taking my first step.

"I got you babe." he said and picked me up bridal sytle. He put some cash on the , he took me in his car and drove off. I was very scared because we're both drunk and Simon was driving crazy. I heard a loud smash and the air bags that were in the car blew up. **(I don't know what they're called, those white air bags that be in the front of the car? Well those are the thigns that I'm talking about).**

**Simon's POV**

My car crashed into a stupid fire hydrant. _'Great now I can't take Jeanette home.' _I thought to myself.

"S-since you can't take me home, it looks like I'll be spending the night with you." Jeanette said with a wink. **(I never been drunk before so I'm guessing this is the way people would act, sorry.) **I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, let's go inside." I said, Ironically we were right infront of my house. I opened the door and Jeanette ran inside and started jumping on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I said, getting closer to Jeanette to calm her down.

"I'm having-" I cut her off and smashed my lips onto hers. I couldn't control myself. The wine was getting the best of me. Seemed as if she liked it because she grabbed onto my tux and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing; I parted for air. Jeanette then looked directly at me in the eyes.

"I'm in the mood to rock your world, Simon." she said in a soft kind of sexy voice.

"I'm all up for it baby." After that I picked her up and took her to my bedroom.

***WARNING***

**The following is going to be very sexual. If you cannot  handle it PLEASE skip this part in the story. If you just happen to get scared or freaked out, don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Jeanette's POV**

I feel so horny and turned on right now. It must have been the wine. After Simon took me in his bedroom I pinned him down and started taking off his tux. I could see a gleam of lust in his eyes. I gave him a big sloopy kiss on the lips. He kissed back and he began upzipping my dress. When I was only in my bra and lace panties, he's friend down there started to get turned on.

"I never knew your breast were so..big." I giglged a bit.

"If you think they're big now, just wait until you see them without a bra." I then took off my bra and as I did Simon's jaw dropped.

"That's it, get over here sexy thang." He flipped me over and started sucking and nipping at my breast. I began to moan and sigh from the pleasure. After a while, I started sucking on his hard shaft while playing with his balls. His fingers pumping my vagina and once it was wet enough, that's when it all went down.

***The next day around two in the afternoon (Still Jeanette's POV)***

I woke up the next day feeling sick and tired. My legs and vagina was in some serious pain! How did I even get home? All I remember was Simon crashing into a fire hydrant. I quickly ran into the bathroom to throw up. I must of drank too much wine.

**Thank goodness I didn't do anything stupid last night.**

**I see drama coming! Jeanette doesn't remeber having sex with Simon. Will Simon remember? Will the others find out? Find out next time! Oh, and don't forget to review please, it keeps me going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon's POV**

I woke up the next day feel sick to my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom and puked until I felt like my insides were about to come out. What happened last night? All I remember was my car crashing into the fire hydrant. Where did Jeanette go? I feel stupid, confused and lost. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I slowly walked back to my bedroom just in case Jeanette was there, I didn't want to scare her or anything. When I didn't see her, I looked all around the bed. Then I noticed there was red and brown looking blood on my bed sheets. That's when I remember what happened after the crash.

_'We went in my room and had sex! Holy shit, I took away her virginity! Was I even good? Did I make her feel uncomfortable and in pain? Do she even remember all of this? I gotta go talk to her. Then again, she might hate me for taking advantage of her, even though we were both drunk._

I had so many questions and I need to know the answers to them. I can't tell Alvin and Theodore about this. They'll kill me if they ever find out. I pull the bloody sheets off my bed, rolled them up and put them into the dirty laundry basket. Theodore then popped out of no where entering into my room. I almost jump out of my skin when I saw him.

"Theodore what are you doing in here?" I tried to sound calm and relax, but I came out sounding nervous and panicky.

"I just wanted to check up on you since Alvin actually woke up before you today. You do know it's almost three, right?" Theodore said eyeing me.

"It is? I must of been tired from the date yesterday, we really had a blast last night." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I can tell. I know what you did last night Simon." Theodore said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"W-what? I don't know what your talking about." I managed to stammer out. Then I started fiddling with my glasses. I always do that when I'm lying or nervous.

"Don't play dumb with me, Simon. When I came in here to check on you to see if you were still alive, I saw the sheets." he said sternly.

I looked down at the floor. I didn't know what to say.

"How could you Simon? Does Jeanette even knows?"

"I couldn't help myself, okay! We were both drunk and it just...happened. I don't even know if she remember all of this. If she does she'll probably hate me for taking advantage of her." I let out a sigh. I was hoping no one would know about this.

"I'm disappointed in you Simon. You and Jeanette are not even a couple!" Theodore yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know Theodore! Dammit, could you just get off my back already?! I didn't plan on having sex with her, it just happen! Either way, nothing can change it now. I took away the best gift a woman could have and she can't have it back!" I punch the wall and a hole was formed in it. Never in my life have so much anger was just built up inside of me.

"I'm sorry Simon." Theodore said softly. "It's just I never would expect something like this would happen. Maybe to Alvin, but just not you."

"I know Theo, I know." I said with an defeated I realized something. "Wait, how did Jeanette even get home?"

"I picked her up off the bed and drove her home. Brittany took her in and laid her on her bed." Theodore replied. There was an awkward pause for a bit, and I was about to say something, but Theodore started talking again.

"Are you going to tell Alvin about this?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It doesn't really concern him. He wasn't the one that screwed up."

"Well if you don't tell him, I will. Who knows, you could of got Jeanette pregnant." Theodore said and walked off.

_'Pregnant? Oh no! I haven't even thought about that one. **If Jeanette is pregnant, I'm screwed.**'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's POV<strong>

All day I've been puking up a storm. I've even puked on Brittany new boots, and boy did she get her word in. Now instead of buying one pair of boots for her, I have to buy three. I seriously need to talk to Simon. What the hell happened last night? And how could he had taken me home if his car crashed? As I finally finished puking in the toilet, I brushed my teeth for about the 4th time already. Once I gotten out of the bathroom, I bumped right into Brittany.

Brittany glared at me. I wondered why. I already told her I'll make up for the boots.

"I'm sorry Brittany." I said and headed towards my bedroom.

"You should be after what you did last night." That stopped me right in my tracks.

"What are you talking about Brittany? Simon and I just went out to celebrate." I said defensively. I didn't have time to be dealing with her rudeness. I need to find Simon so we can talk.

"Girl, you did more than just celebrating." she said eyeing me down.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking her up and down like she's gone crazy.

"Don't ask me, ask Simon. I'm sure he'll tell you everything." she said and strutted off down the hall.

I checked my phone if there were any messages from Simon, but I got nothing.

_'Is he mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong? I need to know!'_

I decided that I need to call him. I don't want Simon to hate me or anything. I called him up and when I was about to hang up, he answer.

"Simon, I really need to talk to you." I said, then I put I piece of hair in my mouth, I'm so nervous for no reason.

"Same here, can we meet up at that diner?"

"Sure, see you in 20 minutes?"

"Sure thing, I'll see you soon."

"Okay bye Simon"

"See ya later Jeanette."

I quickly got in the shower and got dressed. Jeans, a loose but not too loose shirt, and some flat shoes. I put my hair up in a princess like bun. I brushed my teeth one more time. I don't want to be talking to Simon with halitosis breath. Once I was done I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. What seemed like eternity I finally met up to the diner. When I got there, Simon was already out of his car waiting for me. I tried approaching him like I wasn't worried or anything, but I can tell the minute I got to him he knew something was up.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Simon said as he opened the door for me as I entered the diner.

"Nothing, well there is something. Let's just wait until we settled down first."

We got settled into a booth even though it was just the two of us. A waitress came with the menus and we already ordered our drinks.

"So um...what did you wanted to talk to me about Simon?" he started looking down and fiddling with his glasses.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked while looking down.

"All I remember is you crashing into the fire hydrant. Why?"

"Well..."

"Well, what is it Simon?! Just tell me! I won't get mad." I said, he was starting to irritate me.

"We had sex last night." he announced. I was just speechless. What could I say? I don't even remember getting in the bed with him. Why did I let this happen? Damn, I feel like some kind of slut. At least I know why I had the pain between my legs.

"Jeanette?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Simon just got a lot on my mind."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. I thought about it for at least a minute or two.

"No, I'm not Simon." A surprised and confused look showed on his face.

"What do you mean? I took the best thing a woman could ever have!" he yelled while standing up. A few people turned their heads, but Simon gave them a look like 'fuck off'.

"Simon, calm down. I'll explain later. This isn't really the place to explain." he let out a sigh.

"Okay Jeanette, you have a point there. Do you wanna go for a walk after this? You know, burn off some calories?" he asked playfully. I giggled a bit.

"Sure, but by the way your a dork. Don't worry though, I like to hang with the dorks." I said with a wink. He let out a chuckle.

"Your not that bad yourself, nerdy girly." Simon said while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

We ate and afterwards we went off for our walk. The diner went well, although we didn't do much talking, but now it was the time.

"So...why aren't you mad about what happened?" I asked softly.

"Because, it takes two have sex, right?" she asked. I nodded yes.

"Then it's not entirely your fault. We both was drunk. And sure, I can't get back my virginity back, but at least I lost it to someone that I can tolerate with." she said while looking into my eyes.

"You can only tolerate me? That's it?" she giggled and blushed lightly.

"Well...it's just more than tolerating you, at least it could be." she said while looking down.

"I'm up for a challenge, bring it." I said while getting in her face. Then suddenly Jeanette closed the gap between us and kissed me wildly. I kissed her back the same way. Our kissed lasted for a good three minutes. After the kiss she wiped the saliva that was around her mouth.

"I brought the challenge so will you accept it by becoming my boyfriend?" she asked while stroking my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"It'll be an honor to be your boyfriend Jeanette." she smiled brightly. We kissed again, this time it was short and sweet.

"Um..Simon, do your brothers know about what happened?"

"Theodore knows, as for Alvin I don't know if Theodore told Alvin or not. What about your sisters?" Jeanette let out a small sigh.

"I have a good feeling that Brittany knows. She kept getting sassy with me and giving me the eye today. She's probably mad at me. I know my mom would be if she was still alive."

There was awkward pause. I don't want to say. I never knew her mom died.

"Well I think I should go now, it's getting pretty late." Jeanette said.

"Okay, but can I at least walk you back to your car?"

"Sure."

After ten minutes of walking I reached to Jeanette's car. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

_'Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's POV<strong>

I got home and the first thing I did was puked in the toilet.

"Still got some wine in you, huh?" Brittany said as she entered the bathroom to check herself out.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

"Simon told you what happened right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know I would be that drunk to have sex with him."

"I agree. Heads up though, don't do it again! You know if mom was still alive she would of killed you. You know how she wanted us to save sex for marriage!"

"I know! I just wasn't thinking about that at the time. Don't worry I won't be having sex with Simon for a good while."

Brittany looked at me like I had a tail or something.

"You plan on having sex with him again?"

"Of course, Brittany. He is my boyfriend now." I said proudly. She stared at me for a moment.

"Congrats sister. Now Eleanor and I gotta give him the talk." I started laughing.

"Okay, do what you want, but please don't chase him away." I said and walked off.

"No promises, by the way I told Eleanor what happened!" Brittany called out.

_'Great, now I'm gonna have to hear Eleanor's mouth in the morning'_

I changed out of my clothes and put on my lavender nightgown. Today was a pretty good day. Besides the puking, and Brittany's attitude, it was pretty good.

_**'Then why do I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen?'**_

* * *

><p>Well chapter five is now officially done. I'm so glad I got this chapter done. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be working on the next chapter of <strong>The New Comers<strong> pretty soon. Until then my readers! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are probably SUPER mad at me. It's been such a long time since I updated. For one, I've been busy with work. Don't worry though, I was working through a program and the program is now over. Two, my computer was broken and we just got a new one not too long ago. And three, I've been working on my summer homework because I have ALOT to do! Anyway, enough of my excuses and chattering, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Eleanor's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling some kind way. Brittany told me that Jeanette and Simon are dating. She also informed me that they had sex! It surprised me because last time I checked, Jeanette didn't want anything to do with Simon. She only did it because I made her talk things out with him. To take my mind off of it I decided to get ready for the day. I showered, put on lime green jeans, a white top that was ruffled at the bottom, and white flats. My hair was in my regular pigtails. I was on my way to the kitchen to make some breakfast, but I stopped in front of the bathroom because Jeanette was puking in the toilet.

"Jeanette, do you want to go to the doctors? You have been puking for a while now." I stated while looking at her.

"No no Eleanor, I'm fine. I just can't handle my wine that's all." she said with a fake smile. I didn't believe her. Brittany told me that the incident happened a week ago. So why is Jeanette still puking?

"Well, you should go to the doctors just to be sure. In fact, I'll set up the appointment." Jeanette let out a sigh.

"Okay, okay. I'll go, just to get you and Brittany off my back. I'm fine, really Eleanor."

"You say that now, but you won't know until you go to the doctors. Your going and that's final." I said and walked off to make my breakfast.

I started making a omelet until Brittany came in the room.

"Morning Brittany."

"Morning Eleanor. You know what today is?"

"Yeah...it's Thursday."

"Well yeah, it is Thursday. But..."

"But...what?"

"We need to talk to this Simon Seville guy."

"Why Brittany?"

"We have to know what this guy is about. We can't have him cheating on Jeanette or breaking her heart again!" I started tapping my fingers against the kitchen counter.

"Alright, you have a point. When are we going to do this? I suggest that we do it when Jeanette isn't around. You know she'll freak out when we'll talk to him."

"I did hear you were going to make her go to the doctors today about her puking. So you go make that appointment, while she's at the doctors we'll invite Simon over here and then we'll have our little chat." Brittany said.

"Good idea let's go with that." I said and continued making my omelet.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Alvin has been seriously getting on my nerves! He's starting to stress me out. I can't have that because stress just causes gray hair and wrinkles. I'm too beautiful for all of that! He wanted to meet up with me today to talk. I agreed because even though he does gets on my nerves, I can't help but go back to him you know? Not like I would ever admit that to him. We were meeting up at a frozen yogurt place, since I picked the place. The place was 'Frozen Yo get it here or to Go'. They have the BEST frozen yogurt ever! On my way to meeting up with Alvin, I began thinking about the questions to ask Simon. He needs to know that when he's dealing with Jeanette, he's dealing with Eleanor and I as well. I got to the yogurt place, and as I was finding a parking spot Alvin was already waiting at the door.

"Hey beautiful." Alvin said as I approached him. He tried giving me a hug, but I somehow managed to turn that hug into a handshake. He gave me a look, I didn't care though. We got in line to place our orders. I'd made sure that Alvin was in front of me so that way he wouldn't be checking out my butt. We ordered and waited. We got our frozen yogurt and sat down at a table. I got strawberry Fro-yo while Alvin got strawberry banana fro-yo.

"What's up girl?"

"Nothing much, I should be asking you the same. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I feel like your still mad at me for what I did at the club." he said. I gave him a fake smile.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. I'm not mad at you. That's so three years ago! I'm just glad that you came to your senses before you did anything else stupid." I said while going back to eat my Fro-yo.

"I wasn't doing anything stupid! I was dancing with a girl, not making out with her!" I put my Fro-yo down, glaring at him.

"Yeah, after we went on a date! In case you didn't know, I don't like being played. Especially by some cocky, conceited, jerk of a boy who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"I can say the same about you too. We're not dating, Brittany. So what if I danced with a girl? It's my life. So deal with it, princess." he said while crossing his arms.

"I don't have to tolerate this. Bye Alvin Seville!" I said while walking out of the yogurt place. I was heading towards my car when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell?!" Before I knew it I got out my pepper spray and sprayed the mess out of the person. How dare they come at me? Do they NOT know who I am?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL BRITTANY?"

I gasped. "Alvin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's POV<strong>

I guess Eleanor had a point. Maybe I did need to go to the doctors. My appointment was for 4:30. I had some time on my hands, since I didn't have to teach any students. They want me to take a break since I haven't been feeling so well. I took a nap before the appointment.

*Doctors office*

So I'm here in the doctors office, waiting to be called. I hate how doctors always made you wait. We are the ones that set up the appointments (well in this case Eleanor did) why couldn't they come on time? I know us patients come on time that's for sure. I was reading a book when I heard my name get called.

"Jeanette Miller?" A lady in a white lab coat asked. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. I got up and approached the lady.

"That's me." I replied. She smiled at me. "Can you follow me?" she asked. _'It's not like I have much of a choice.' _I thought to myself. I followed her into a plain white room.

"Just sit here and I'll be back." After that the doctor went out of the room.

_'Why did Eleanor made me come here? She should just trust me and know that I'm just fine.' _I thought to myself. After a few minutes of thinking, the doctor finally came back.

"Okay, I'm back. Just lay down on this doctors bed. I need to check out if your pregnant." I gasped.

"Doctor I'm not pregnant! Who told you this?"

"Your sister, Eleanor. She told me that you have been puking for over a week, so I want to make sure that your not pregnant."

"But-" Before I could say anything else the doctor had the nerve to put some cold jelly-like substance on this thick white stick into my private area. It made me jump a little because this jelly stuff was sooo cold!

"Hmmmm..." the doctor said, while checking me out. After a few minutes of silence, the doctor began to speak.

"Congratulations Jeanette, your having a baby." I started laughing.

"Stop lying doctor. I'm not pregnant." I stated.

"Yes you are, just look at the screen." she said. I looked at the screen and watched in shocked.

"See there's a heartbeat in your stomach. Your pregnant." she said.

_'I'm pregnant? Oh no this can't be good.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Am I a bad person for pepper spraying Alvin Seville? He kind of had that coming though. Like, who just grab a girl on the wrist like that on the street. Come on now, he shouldn't have never done that. I tried helping him out, but he insisted that I stayed a few feet away. Theodore came to take him to the hospital since he couldn't see. I didn't apologize though. The way I see it is that you was wanting that. He should know me by now that I don't like people all up on me. Only my sisters that is. I just hope he's okay, and that he doesn't sue. I might have my own salon, but I sure don't have money like that to be getting sued. After the incident, I went to go open up my hair salon. I had pretty good business. To get my mind off from what happened and started on my work. Around closing time, Eleanor called me. Of course, I picked up the phone.

"Eleanor, what's up?"

"You have to come to the house quick! I managed to get Simon to come! Jeanette is going to back any minute now so get over here!" I totally forgot about the talk with Simon.

"Okay, I'll be on my way now." I said and hung up. I grabbed my bag and my coat. "Stella, be a dear and close up for me. Give me a call if anything happens." I said while I walked out towards the door.

"Will do, Brittany." I managed to hear her say before I was on my way home. I got home in about 20 minutes. Eleanor was already waiting for me at the door.

"Why are you so hyped up, Eleanor?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I'm ready to go all detective on his ass." I giggled a bit. "Just make sure you don't scare him, Ellie."

"Same for you, Britt." The doorbell rang and I answered the door. Of course, it was none other than Simon Seville.

"Hello there."

"Hi, is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course." I said and let him in. "Nice place." Simon said.

"Thanks. My sisters and I try." I said with a smile.

"Come sit Simon, and I'll get some cookies." Eleanor said and walked into the kitchen. Simon did what he was told to do. I sat across from him.

"So Simon, your dating our sister, Jeanette." I stated.

"Yes that's correct." He acted like he was answering a question on a game show or something.

"You don't have any STDs do you?"

"BRITTANY!"

"What Eleanor? There's nothing wrong with asking him that. I'm just keeping it real." Eleanor let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be so extra." I heard Eleanor said as she came into the living room with some cookies and water. I gave her a glare.

"It's cool. I'm prepared for any questions that you are going to ask me." said Simon, he grabbed a cookie and began munching on it.

"I heard the two of you had sex. Do you plan on having sex with my sister anytime soon?" Eleanor asked Simon. A blush appeared on his face.

"Well...I don't know. With her puking and all, I don't think we will be doing that anytime soon."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Eleanor asked. I gave Eleanor another glare. Simon spit out the cookie he was just eating.

"Jeanette? Pregnant? Don't tell me she's pregnant!" he said as he rose up and was about to leave. Eleanor and I blocked him.

"Of course she's not pregnant you idiot! She's not even having cravings or mood swings!" I yelled out. That managed to calm him down some.

"Relax Simon, I'm sure once Jeanette comes home she'll call you and you can hear it from her." Eleanor said as she put an arm on his shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm going to go now. This was an...interesting talk with your girls."

"Our pleasure!" Eleanor and I said in unison. Eleanor led him out of the house.

"Wow, that was close." I said once Simon was out the door. I wiped some imaginary sweat from my forehead.

"Eleanor, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Brittany. It's just didn't it occur to you that maybe Jeanette IS pregnant?"

"Well... it has occurred to me. Let's not think about it, okay? Jeanette's not even married and Simon is only her 2nd boyfriend. It hasn't even hit three months yet with them. They just can't have a baby...not right now." Eleanor let out a sigh.

"Alright, we'll just not think about it." Eleanor managed to say. Just then Jeanette entered the house.

"Hey girls." Jeanette said casually.

"Hey, how was the doctors?"

"It was fine, the doctor said in a few days the puking will wear off once the wine leaves my system for good." she said. With that she grabbed some cookies that was in the living room, then left to go to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's POV<strong>

I don't plan on telling my sisters and Simon until I hit three months. My sisters are going to kill me and I'm scared that Simon is going to leave me once I tell him. I'm such a slut! Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Sure, I want kids, but not now. I'm only 22! I still want to live my life some more until I tied the the knot and settle down. I screamed in my pillow and tears started to flow down my cheeks.

_'Mom would be so disappointed in me. She raised me better than this! Now I'm pregnant...'_

A cold chill came into my room. I looked over at the window. I don't know if it was just me or what, but I could of sworn that someone was on the tree while looking at me through the window. I quickly closed the window. Then an uneasy feeling settled into my stomach.

**_'Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it'_**

I got in my bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed me eyes tried to go to sleep, even though the feeling in my stomach was still there, or maybe it's just the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot has happened in this story. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I did had something different for this chapter, but this came instead. Hoped you guys liked it and please review. It encourages me to write more. Until next time! :)<strong>


End file.
